Holy Alchemy!
by HaltiOvi
Summary: Edward is able to use alchemy is Munich now! Read to find out what happens! Written for FerioWind of DA


Holy Alchemy!

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward burst into the apartment he shared with Alfons Heidrich, bottle in hand.

"Edward...You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

Edward took a moment to comprehend what Alfons just said and then stood right in front of him, with the most serious face he could muster.

"First, you must answer one question, Alfy."

"Don't call me Alfy and what is it?"

"Since when...Did you have a twin?" Edward asked seriously as he swayed slightly.

"My twin appears everytime you get drunk." In a way, it was true.

"That's not fair. How come I can't see him when I'm sober?" Edward almost whined.

"Because he doesn't exist. Lie down before you hurt yourself."

"Oh man. I know how he feels...Hurt myself with what?" Taking another sip from the almost empty bottle before Alfons snatched it away.

"Stop drinking!"

"Then I'll get dehydrated!"

"Stop drinking alcohol, it'll dehydrate you."

"I don't drink anything else!"

"Yes you do! Agh! You are such an irritating drunkard!" Alfons moved over to the kitchen and poured the rest of the alcohol down the drain.

"No! You're so mean!" He slurred.

"I'm helping." He stated.

"Helping me die!"

Alfons sighed. Edward was always so dramatic when he was drunk, it was a weird side to see.

"Lie down and it'll magicly come back."

"Really?"

"Yes. It won't taste as good but, it'll be the same alcohol you were drinking." In a way, it was true.

"Alrighty then!" Edward smiled and walked over to his room and flopped onto his bed. Edward was also optimistic when he was drunk.

Edward almost dozed off when he decided to change into his PJ's. Too lazy to get out of bed, he decided to use alchemy to transmute his clothes into nightwear.

He clapped and touched his clothes, changing them into PJ's. It took a moment for him to realize what he just did.

Suddenly sober from shock, he rushed out of bed and into the living room, where Alfons was.

"Edward, what is it now?" He sighed.

"My clothes. I'm in my PJ's!"

"What's your point?"

"My point?! I'm not wearing my clothes from earlier anymore!"

"I see that. Good job, Edward." He went back to reading his book.

"I did it using alchemy, you idiot!"

"Uh-huh."

"Really! I can prove it!" He took the lamp from off of the table and threw it against the wall, smashing into hundreds of pieces.

"I liked that lamp." Alfons said simply as he stared at the mess.

"I can fix it too!" He walked over to the broken shards, careful not to step on anything, and clapped before the whole thing fixed itself in a blue light.

Alfons was just staring, shocked.

"See? I told you so! This is great! I told you they weren't stories!"

"Edward...I...I can't believe it! Imagine what we could do!"

"I know! This is great! I can get back home now!" He laughed, triumph was clear in his tone.

Alfons frowned. "Edward...You should stay here a few more days...Just to say goodbye to everyone and you should leave something to remind us of you."

"I guess so...Alright! Let's go get a drink!"

"So early?"

"I can't use this money in Amestris, I might as well spend it all!" True happiness was evident in his smile.

Alfons smiled at the over confident Elric.

"Hey Edward. Show me some more Alchemy."

"Alright! What should I do?"

"Hey, I heard you can transmute gold from lead, is that right?"

"It is. But! It is against all rules, I could be sent to prison if I tried a stunt like that."

"You're not in Amestris."

"Good point!" He transmuted some gold from the floor and handed it to Alfons.

"Woah! This is great!" Alfons beamed.

"You haven't seen anything yet! I could transmute money, food, wine from water...Which is a fantastic idea! Oh, I could transmute our rocket, anywhere.

"Let's go finish the rocket then!"

"Alright!" Edward clapped and transmuted his clothes back to their normal state and they left.

They entered the factory and saw their working buddies.

"Hey guys!" Edward smiled.

"Hey Ed. You're in a good mood."

"Sure am, I'm gonna finish this rocket today."

"Today? We're nowhere close to finishing it. Also, I thought you only knew how to design them?"

"That is all true!"

"Then what gives you the impression that YOU'LL finish it TODAY?"

"This." He clapped and everyone grew curious. He touched the rocket and, in a flash of blue light, it assembled.

"How'd you do that?"

"Easy. Alchemy."

"You weren't just joking all that time?"

"Nope. I can also transmute water into wine."

"Who wants an afternoon drink?!" Everyone cheered Edward on.

"Bring me water then!"

They all brought water bottles and such and Edward transmuted as many as he could into wine. Edward himself decided to partake in the fun and drank as much as he could.

Edward and Alfons went home later that day, so giddy they just decided to have as much fun as they could.

They teased Officer Hughes about getting married to Gracia, caused a little mischeif and finally went into their house.

"Edward! That was great!" Alfons plopped onto the couch.

"I'll say! I never thought I'd be so happy to use my alchemy!" Edward plopped onto the couch next to Alfons.

"Let's do this again tomorrow!" Alfons cheered.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm gonna go home tonight."

"Tonight?! You said you'd say goodbye first! At least leave tomorrow night or maybe the night after!"

"I don't know..."

"Come on!"

"Well...I guess..."

"Alright. Now, get some sleep Edward."

"Yeah."

The next day was very painful. Telling so many people he was leaving and never coming back...It was hard. He felt like he knew them all so well.

As soon as goodbye's were done, he headed back to the apartment he shared with Alfons. When he entered he saw Alfons with a bottle.

"What are you doing?"

"It's for you. So you can remember this world, I know how much you love alcohol so...Here." He shoved the bottle into Edward's hands.

"I said goodbye to everyone, just like you asked."

"OK. Wait, Everyone. You sure?"

"Everyone I am friends with or know the names of, yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes already."

"You forgot one."

"What?"

"You forgot one person, it's someone important too."

"Who?"

"Hohenheim."

Edward gaped. "My Dad? I don't even know where he is!"

"Too bad. I said everyone."

"But-!"

"No 'buts!' and that's final. You're not going anywhere until you bid your father Adu!"

"That's not fair!"

"Goto your room and drink alcohol like the alcoholic you are."

"Fine." He pouted off to his room.

"Edward, wake up."

"What? But, I am awake."

"Wake up you drunkard!"

"Don't call me a drunkard when you sent me to my room with a bottle of alcohol and told me to drink."

"Come on, Edward..." A sigh.

"What already?!"

"Please get up?"

"I am!"

"I'll buy you a book?"

"Yes! I'm up!"

"How about you can skip work for a day?"

"Yes already!"

"I'll take you to the bar if you wake up!"

"I am awake..." He whined.

"EDWARD!!" He yelled.

"Gah!" Edward shot up.

"Finally." Alfons sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

"What?"

"You were dreaming about some pretty weird stuff. No more Cognac before bed, OK?"

"Huh?"

"What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"I was dreaming? I couldn't have been!" Edward dashed out of bed and rushed into the living room.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"Alchemy."

"I thought you said it doesn't work on this side of the gate?"

"It shouldn't but, I think it will for some reason!"

"Edward..."

Edward picked up the lamp once again and threw it against the wall, smashing into hundreds of pieces once again.

"I liked that lamp..." Alfons stared at the mess of shards.

"I swear I can fix it!" He stepped over to the lamp but, accidently stepped onto a shard and cut his foot. Muttering a small 'ow' he clapped and touched the lamp.

Nothing happened.

"But...I..." Edward held a face of complete and utter sadness.

"Edward, go lie back down and I'll clean this up, OK?"

"But..."

"Go." Alfons gently pushed him back to the bedroom and then stared at the mess.

"Really, Edward...I wish you wouldn't go breaking _my_ stuff all the time..." Alfons sighed and cleaned up the mess.

"No more Cognac for you again."

"This is the third time this week..." Alfons whined.

The End!


End file.
